Dragon's Curse
by Chibi Okami
Summary: Kag was a miko in training that had a curse put on her to make her 1/2 dragon and she is banished from her village, She meets Inu and they both look for a way to make their halfs whole, demon or human.
1. The Meeting

Liger003 ~ Hey, I know that I haven't finished my other stories, but I had to write this. It is not like I am going to quit on them, so don't get mad. K? I will finish all of my stories! So go on and read this! I hope you like it and please review. Oh, and I know bad chapter title, I just couldn't think of anything.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co. It hurts to think that I don't, so shuddup!  
  
Dragon's Curse  
  
Chapter One ~ Meeting  
  
Kagome walked through the forest, it was so quiet and everything was still. Something that was in the air made her shiver. She rubbed her hands along her arms to give her some warmth. She wore priestess clothes that seemed to be in bad shape. They were dirty and torn.  
  
She felt like she was being watched and that something surrounded her. 'The something may just be nothing.' She told her self. 'Maybe I am only imagining things.' The silence of the forest surrounded her and sent another chill up her spine. She was alone and she didn't like it. The forest was so lonely.  
  
'If only mother and father . . .' No, she couldn't think about that. They were gone. She didn't want to think about it, but in the silence of the forest, there was nothing else to think about. Soon the thirteen year old Kagome sunk to the ground in tears. She leaned back onto the tree and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A smell reached Inu-Yasha's nose, it wasn't a smell he was familiar with, and he didn't like that. Something had come into his territory and he was going to find out who would have the nerve to walk into the great Inu- Yasha's territory.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped from branch to branch with ease. He followed the strange scent and he became afraid as the smell came closer. If he wasn't wrong, he did vaguely recognize that smell. It smelt like dragon.  
  
He didn't stand a chance against a dragon and he knew it, if it was a dragon, the best that he could do, would be to hide while he watched it destroy his territory. He would do this if it was a dragon, he was only fourteen and he didn't want to die already. He told people and demons alike that he would stand up to anything, and that he wasn't afraid. But in truth he was very afraid of dying, like his parents.  
  
He was lost in thought when he noticed that the smell was right below him. He hid up in the branches as he looked down at a form below him. He could tell that it was sleeping by hearing its breathing and face. It did resemble a dragon. It had leathery wings and a long tail, but something about it was human, too. Its sleeping face and torso all resembled a human. He noted horns and talons, but the face was so human he knew it from the moment he looked, it was a half breed, just like him.  
  
He dropped from the tree silently; he had to get a better look at it. It was so strange to see another half breed; he just couldn't pass the opportunity to look at another one like him. He knelt down beside it sleeping figure and got a good look at it. Instantly he decided to stop calling it 'it' and call it a 'she'. It was a girl and she was only about his age. Her wings were a bright orange and at the end of her fingers were claws. Her legs though, were almost all dragon. They bent down and her feet were long, but he could tell she only walked on the tips. He knew that when she stood up, her knees would go back and her feet would lift her, so she wouldn't be tall, but she definitely wouldn't be short. Her legs were meant for a crouching position it looked like, not so much as walking upright, but with her human side, chances are she would walk upright.  
  
He now looked up to her face. She was pretty with raven black hair and she seemed so peaceful. There was something wrong, though. Her face was wet from, most likely, tears and she wore the outfit of a priestess, but a demon couldn't be a priestess, so why was she wearing the clothes? He didn't have time to think it over because she moved and seemed to be starting to wake up, so he jumped high into the tree and disappeared from her sight if she did wake up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome slowly came back to the real world from dream land. She didn't want to wake up, but she knew that she had to. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched. She stood up; wiped her face, and started to work out a few kinks from sleeping in such a weird position. She first noticed how much better she felt. She must have just been over worked; she had been walking for days straight.  
  
Just then her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten in a while either. She started to go onto a hunt for food, but stopped when she heard a rustle of leaves above her. She looked skyward and was relieved when she saw that there was nothing. Must have just been the wind going through the leaves. As much as she wanted to believe that, though, she knew that it wasn't true.  
  
She once again went on her way, but her dragon senses kept alerting her that something was following her, no matter how hard she was trying to ignore them. She walked faster, but kept watch behind her, not with her eyes, but with her ears. She heard it's every move and was figuring out where it was. Left, right, to her left and then right, right again. She listened to the jumps until she knew exactly where it was, right behind her. She turned and lunged at the tree branches.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha was shocked to see the dragon girl leap up to him. He instinctively covered his face with his hands and felt the impact of her body against his. He fell to the ground and felt a sharp pain in his back when he hit the ground. He tried to stand up, but as soon as he did, he was thrown to his back; she had hit him square in the back with her tail.  
  
He looked up at the enraged half demon above him; her eyes glowed with hate and fear. He was afraid, she was strong and he knew that he didn't stand a chance against that raw dragon power. He gulped as he thought about what he should say.  
  
"Feh." Okay, maybe not the smartest thing to say to a demon that looked like she was ticked enough to kill him when he was down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked down at the boy below her. He had silvery hair and wore a red kimono. His eyes glowed with an amber color and he had dog ears at the top of his head. His hands were clawed and he wore no shoes. He was actually pretty cute, but she shook her head, for al she knew, he could want to hurt her.  
  
"Why were you following me?" She questioned.  
  
"Feh, why would you care?" He looked up into her eyes; he could tell that she wouldn't back down. "You were in my territory."  
  
He stopped there as if that explained everything. "Why didn't you just ask me to leave if you didn't want me around?" She asked him as he propped himself to his elbows.  
  
"Feh." He answered. "You're part dragon."  
  
That hit Kagome hard. "I haven't always been . . ." She whispered. "But, what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
What she said made Inu-Yasha want to ask what she meant that she hadn't always been part dragon, but instead he answered her question. "Feh. Dragon's are strong. I didn't want to pick a fight that I couldn't win. Apparently, though, you didn't get the dragon strength jeans."  
  
Her eyebrow twitched. "What!? Are you saying that I am weak?"  
  
"You're not close to strong."  
  
"WHY YOU! I just kicked your butt! So if I am weak, what would you be?" She yelled at him.  
  
"Feh. I let you win. I don't like to hit girls." Inu-Yasha was lying, he knew that, but it was getting her pretty riled up. Not only did it make her put her guard down, it was kinda fun. "What were you crying about?"  
  
"I was not crying." She told him, but her face gave it away that she had been.  
  
"Yes, you were. I can smell the sadness all over you." He told her with a lot of strength in his voice for someone who had just been defeated. He obviously wasn't asking for an answer, he was telling her to give him one, and something in his eyes told her that he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"Fine, dog boy. This could take a while."  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Liger003 ~ Hey, hope you liked it. If you did, review. If you didn't, review, but tell me what I need to fix, okay? Well, I'll be back in a little while with a finished chapter, see ya then! 


	2. The Past

Liger003 ~ hey, I might be writing this story a little slower than I normally would so that I can get Angel done soon, but I will still updating, just slower. Then afterward I can get to updating faster, k? Well, anyways, here's the chapter and hope you like it! I will update as soon as possible! Oh, and if that was a bit confusing, sorry. It was supposed to be an 'OH!' moment. May be I should give up on those . . .  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Inu-Yasha and co. Never did. Never will. Wish I did. But that's too bad, now isn't it?  
  
Dragon's Curse  
  
Chapter Two ~ the past  
  
"So, you going to tell me what happened yet?" Inu-Yasha questioned the dragon-girl in front of him. He leaned against a tree and the girl, whose name he learned was Kagome, sat uneasily before him. She seemed to be fighting off tears and shaking from fear at the same time. Inu-Yasha only hoped that she wasn't afraid of him.  
  
He didn't know why he cared so much about this girl. He never gave a hoot about anyone but himself before. Could it be that she too was a half demon. That maybe she could understand him and not criticize him before she had even talked to him? That may be he wouldn't be alone anymore? He shook his head. What in the world was he thinking? He stayed to himself and it would stay that way. He didn't need any friends and no one understood him.  
  
Kagome looked at her feet. Her DEMON feet, and sighed. She stared at the dirt intently as if it would tell her what to do. She started squeezing the dirt through her toes; she didn't know what else to do. She felt so sad, but she also felt scared and angry. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't know how. She was finally broken out of her daze with a, 'Hey! Are you going to answer me? Are you going to tell your story or not?'  
  
She nodded, "Sorry. I was just . . . thinking."  
  
"Okay, but come on. I don't want to wait all day for an answer." He closed his eyes and leaned against a tree. He had his hands behind his head and although he looked relaxed, his ears perked up to show that he was listening. They followed every sound, even if it was barely able to be heard. His ears missed nothing; he believed that he could rely on them more than his eye sight or any other of his senses. They were his life-line and although they cause him a lot of grief from humans, he still didn't know what he'd do without them.  
  
"Right, well. I don't know where to start." She admitted her gaze still firmly locked on the ground. She felt weird being watched by the half demon in front of her, even if he wasn't really watching. He was only listening, but something about his presence unnerved her.  
  
"I have an idea. How about you start at the beginning and end at the end? How's that?" He asked sarcastically, even though he never opened his eyes or moved, well, except his ears, they never seemed to stop twitching.  
  
Kagome blushed. Now she felt stupid. "Right. Well, I was born into a respected family and they lived in village that was up north."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Well, I am getting there." She told her inpatient listener. "I had a lot of friends in the village and-"  
  
"You had a lot of friends, but you're a half demon. Humans despise half demons." She was once again cut off by Inu- Yasha.  
  
"I wasn't half demon back then!" She yelled and looked up at him, and saw how he squeezed shut his eyes and his ears were pressed against his head. She immediately felt guilty. 'I guess he has sensitive hearing. I didn't mean to hurt him.' She thought.  
  
"You don't have to be so loud!" He yelled at her and he showed his fangs a bit, not meaning to. He looked at her scared expression as she looked him in the eye. She really was scared of him and he felt terrible. Why would she be afraid of him? He then realized at how he had showed her his fangs. He knew they were sharp, he had seen them in his reflection in the water and he had bit his tongue or just rubbed it against his teeth, both ways he had drawn blood. He even thought that they were scary, and they were his fangs! He would never admit it, though.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered.  
  
"Feh. No, my fault. Continue with what you were saying." He told her and leaned against his tree and closed his eyes once more.  
  
"Well, I was a miko in training." She looked up to see if he had anything to say. He obviously didn't and his face was expressionless, so there was no way to tell what he was thinking. So she just went on. "I was being trained under the miko Kiona. She said that I had great potential and that I would become a great miko. This, of course, made my parents happy, so when she asked if I could go to a village with her to help with some troubles they were having, they were eager to let me go. When I got there, it turned out to be a demon.  
  
"It was taking control of the people and using them to do its bidding. We fought it, but Kiona wasn't strong enough to take it down. She used the last of her power to weaken it so that I could finish it off. I did the best I could and I defeated the demon, but not before it struck me with one of its claws. I blacked out right after my battle with it and when I woke up, the villagers were standing above me and they looked down at me.  
  
"I'll never forget their faces. They all hated me. I knew they did. But then I didn't know why. When I stood up, they all backed away from me and someone threw a rock at me and others followed. I didn't know why they were throwing stones at me. I had just helped their village and I yelled at them asking them why they were acting so. They only threw more.  
  
"I ran away from the village and into the woods. During the night I sneaked into the village to try to find Kiona. I found her, but she had died during the fight with the dragon. I went back into the woods and waited until day, when I started back home. By now I had figured out why they all hated me. I knew that I was half dragon. I still wasn't used to it, though.  
  
"I went home to my mother and father. They recognized me, but they couldn't, or wouldn't believe what had happened. I stayed with them for a while. I had to hide, but when the villagers found out that a half demon was staying with my mother and father, they came in and threw me out of the village by force.  
  
"It was the scariest thing that had ever happened to me. All my so-called friends were caring torches and they made me leave. When I wouldn't move they'd stick the torches so close to where I could feel the heat against my cool dragon-skin. I remember them having to hold my mother and father back from coming to my side. I wanted to rip them apart limb, from limb. But I couldn't, they had been my friends before.  
  
"Then the next day, the village was attacked by demons. They were without any protection. They had no mikos left and I couldn't save them. That night the village went up in flames. No one was left alive." She kept her eyes on the ground and let her hair slide messily over her shoulders and over her face. She felt hot tears steam down her face, and her nose and eyes starting to turn red from crying. She had been crying for a while, ever since the part where Kiona died. She stuffed her hands into her face and let the tears flow freely.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her, he knew she was crying. He could hear her muffled sniffs from behind her hands. He wanted to make her feel better, but he didn't know what to do. He shouldn't have made her tell him what was wrong. He felt really guilty now, making her remember things like that. He knew that if it was him he would have left stuff like that behind him. He would never have had told anybody what had happened to him or his family. He would have run away from his past. Wait, he did.  
  
She was strong to have been able to tell him that and he knew it. He just didn't know what to do now that she was full of self pity. He wanted to tell her that it was alright and that it wasn't as bad as it seems, but the words never came. Instead he asked, "Do you want something to eat?"  
  
Where had that come from? Out of all the things he was thinking, he asked, 'Do you want something to eat?' He mentally slapped himself on the forehead. He was so stupid! Well, he had to go along with it now. If she wanted something to eat, he would have to get it now. He waited a minuet, but she didn't answer. So he asked her again. "Do you want something to eat?"  
  
This time he heard a muffled. "Sure." It wasn't a strong sure, just a plain, 'I-don't-care' sure. He didn't know what else to do so he started off into the forest to catch something to eat for them for dinner.  
  
Kagome noticed that he left, but she didn't care. At the moment she really just wanted to be left alone. She looked at her hands. They weren't hands, they were claws. DEMON claws. She had scales on parts of her body, wings and a long tail. She was a demon. She had become a miko's worst enemy. She was her own worst enemy.  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
Liger003 ~ Hey, I hope you liked it. If you did, Review! If you didn't, Review, but tell me what I did wrong. Don't just flame me, at least tell me what I could do to make it better. I promise that even though I won't be updating as soon because I am working on the others so that I can give this one most of my attention and update even faster afterward. But if you review, I'll update sooner! (NO! THIS STORY IS NOTDISCONTINUED! I WILL STILL BE WRITING! So don't even think it is!) 


End file.
